


Chasing Cars

by Thisismylifenow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I know the Castle is gone, Keith helps Lance feel better, Lance misses his family, M/M, Only Allura Shiro Lance and Keith speak., The poor thing, The rest of the characters are in there but they don't have speaking parts, but pretend its not, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismylifenow/pseuds/Thisismylifenow
Summary: Lance misses his family and Keith finds him crying in the observatory. Instead of being an jerk about it, Keith helps him feel better. They share another bonding moment, but this one, Lance does remember. And both of them have revelations. It's a little sad but only because Lance misses his family. Keith reminds him that he still has one.I got inspired to write this fic because of the song, which has become the title for the story, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. It was going to be a different story, but my fingers typed this one out.





	Chasing Cars

Lance found himself missing home far worse than he thought he would. He had joined the Garrison for a reason.

To go into space.

Maybe he didn’t mean to go into space sporadically with four other random people he just met, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t do anything he had done differently.

That’s how he found himself in the ship’s observatory, just looking out at the stars. The day had been a long one, all of the paladins fighting viciously. There was a particularly determined Galra ship getting a little close for comfort to one of Voltron’s allies.

They took the ship down, but it took a lot of power and most everyone was drained after the fight. They all skipped dinner, even Hunk, who always ate no matter what. When they all went to bed, Lance did the same, but found that after a bunch of tossing and turning that he was not going to sleep, so he wrapped a blanket around himself, watching his face mask as it was still slightly wet-as he didn’t want to get any on his blanket- and let his feet lead him wherever.

Lance’s feet brought him to the observatory and as Lance opened the airlock door, his eyes widened at how much the observatory showed the night sky. He walked in and sat as close to the glass as he could, just staring up at the stars for an unprecedented amount of time.

As he looked across the stars, he caught sight of a planet that looked a little like Earth, but they weren’t anywhere near Earth, so Lance just assumed it was another planet. Thinking about Earth, Lance thought about his family and what they had been doing. He wondered if they thought he was dead because they hadn’t heard from him in a while. He wondered if his cousin, Amy was still pregnant or if she had had the baby girl they had been expecting. He wondered all these things, and when the thoughts started to get into his mama and papa, tears started to form in his eyes.

Lance peeled off the now dry face mask and pulled his knees up to him. He sat his chin down on them and let the tears flow freely. After a while, Lance heard the door slide open and he looked back to see Keith standing there.

Keith had come to look out at the stars when he found Lance looking at them and…crying? Lance never cried. As if Keith had broken him out of his trance, Lance stood up quickly and wiped his tears, trying to straighten up and not look pathetic, which he didn’t. Keith actually felt bad for him. He didn’t know what the matter was, but he wasn’t going to make fun of it, no matter what.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked in a soft voice as he walked over to him. He didn’t want to scare Lance and make him revert to his old rivalry self.

“Yes, what gives you the idea that I’m not? _Idiota_.” Lance said, but his voice wavered, and his lip trembled a little bit. Keith stood beside Lance and while he didn’t look straight at him, he saw in the corner of his eye that Lance’s tears had started coming down again. He resisted the urge to wipe them away, because that’s what boyfriends do and while Keith liked him and wanted to be boyfriends, Lance didn’t feel the same. (At least that’s what he thinks.) Lance sniffled a little and Keith couldn’t just do nothing, because what kind of person would he be if he just left his friend to be sad like that? No, Keith wouldn’t let Lance suffer in silence, so he reached over and took Lance’s hand. He felt Lance look down at their hands and then at him. Without looking at Lance, Keith said, “Whatever is going through your mind, you’re not alone. You’ve got a family here who loves you.”

Lance stilled for a moment and Keith looked at him, expecting him to still be sniffling and crying. But Lance had a huge smile on his face. His hand let go of Keith’s and Keith mourned the loss of touch for only a moment before he felt Lance’s arms go around him in a tight hug.

Keith may not be a touchy person, but he knew that Lance needed to be hugged in that moment, so he did. He hugged back with as much force as he could give while not squishing Lance. “ _Gracias_.” He heard in his ear. Keith smiled and said, “You’re welcome.”

The boys let go of each other and sat down, side by side. They watched the stars until what looked like a sun came up, well as much sun as they could get in this solar system. Keith felt Lance’s head fall on his shoulder and Lance snuggle up to him. A blush filled his face, but he wasn’t about to wake Lance up. He just gently picked him up, which was a feat because Lance was tall, even curled up in Keith’s arms. Keith liked that it was a short walk to Lance’s and the other’s bedrooms.

He let the door open with a swish and gently laid Lance down on his bed. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Keith looked down to see Lance looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Please stay.” Those two words kept Keith rooted to the spot. Lance’s voice sounded so sad and he could stay there for a little while, just until Lance fell asleep and then he would sneak back to his room. Keith sighed and motioned for Lance to scoot over so he could get in the bed. Lance did and Keith slid onto the mattress.

 As soon as he got settled, Lance laid his head on Keith’s chest and started singing something.

“ _If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_

Keith listened as Lance kept singing the song until he fell asleep. If Keith had any thinking of leaving, it went out the window as his arm curled around Lance’s sleeping body. His eyes looked down and saw Lance’s eyelashes fluttering as he was dreaming. Keith closed his eyes and kept that image in his mind for as long as he could until sleep took him.

* * *

 

The next morning, Keith woke up before Lance, which wasn’t a surprise because he usually got up before the rest of the team, but as he watched Lance, he realized that this was more than just a random crush. He loved him. He wanted to wake up to this every morning of his life, however long that would be. He would love to watch Lance sleep and he could see them one day maybe even getting married, but that was a while away.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Lance’s voice broke him out of his trance. He looked at Lance to see a smirk on the pilot’s face just before he pushed him out of bed.

“H-Hey.” Keith said smartly.

“What? You weren’t paying attention, so I had to get your attention.” Lance said, now smiling a soft smile at Keith and holding out a hand to help him up. Keith took it but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Lance down on top of him. Lance was shocked for a second before he looked at Keith and realized he was smiling. Lance chuckled and leaned forward before he lost his nerve and kissed Keith right on the lips. Keith froze and didn’t move a single muscle.

Lance nervously laughed and backed away a little. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. Could you just forget it ever happened, man? Then we could back to being friends and not make anything weird between us-“ Lance was cut off by Keith pulling him back into a kiss. This one lasting longer than the peck that Lance had given Keith. Keith found that Lance’s lips were as soft as he had imagined, and Lance found out that Keith really liked to chew on his lip. They separated and looked at each other with happiness in their eyes.

“Don’t you dare forget about it.” Keith said. Lance nodded and leaned in again for another kiss. Until they were rudely interrupted by Allura opening the door. She squeaked and apologized for intruding on something so intimate. She let the door fall back closed and the two boys looked at each other, bright red. They scrambled to get up and rushed to the control room, where everyone except for Coran and Allura were smirking. At them. Allura looked embarrassed that she walked in on them, and Coran was busy at the controls. Lance sort of slid behind Keith to get out of Shiro’s line of sight.

“Lance, just don’t hurt him.” He heard from the older paladin. “I-I won’t, sir.” Lance stuttered. After a bombardment of questions from the others, and threats for both of them, the team left the two alone and went back to the normal spots. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

 Maybe everything happened for a reason. Maybe being a pilot was the best thing that happened to him, even if it cost him his whole life on Earth. At least he had one in the stars as well.


End file.
